User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon the Vampire Slayer: I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me
Brandon felt the cool air hit his blue jean jacket. It was another late night in the cemetery, and a typical routine for Brandon. He sat on one of the many tombstones sitting in the empty graveyard. Brandon hadn't really had a good fight at all this week. It was like all the vampire's had taken an unannounced vacation. With all the low activity going on, Brandon was dying to actually go home to his warm and soft bed, but Tyler insisted on him doing his "duties". Brandon sat his wooden stake down next to him and waited. A shadow crept up behind him, slowly coming forward. Brandon grabbed the hand that was about to grasp his shoulder, and slung the person right over him. It was Joey. "Joey, you really shouldn't sneak up on people. That's how you wind up with a piece of wood in your chest." Brandon said as he stuck his hand out to help Joey up. Joey didn't look pleased. "What are you doing here, anyways? I didn't take you for the night life." Brandon said chuckling. A vampire jumped from a nearby mausoleum roof, and tackled Brandon's friend. Brandon jumped off the stone and kicked the vampire. The vampire landed on the well kept grass and started to flee. Joey stuck his leg out, tripping the clueless vampire. "You vamps are seriously annoying." Brandon muttered as he stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire exploded into dust. A dark figure watched from the shadows. "In time, you'll be mine." The vampire walked away from the cemetery. ---- Brandon and his two friends walked down the over crowded hallway. "I helped Brandon kill a vampire last night, Ellie." Joey said with a lot of enthusiasm. Ellie grinned at Joey. "That's nice, Joey. I'm sure you really kicked butt." Ellie laughingly added. Brandon put his combination into his locker. He grabbed one his class books and shut it. "There has hardly been any vampire activity, lately. It's almost making my life mission a real bore. I actually considered doing my homework last night." Brandon said with a frown placed on his face. Ellie patted him on the back. "What did Tyler say about the little activity with the vampires?" Brandon just looked at her. "What do you think he said? The same as always, a boring speech about how it's my job to kill them. Not even understanding that it's not my fault they all aren't trying to kill." Nasia pushed by the trio. She turned her head around and looked at them. "You guys need to watch it. The loser sqaud really needs to learn their place." Nasia said walking down the hall with her ponytail moving side to side. Brandon rolled his eyes. "You'd think she'd be a little grateful after I did save her life last week." ---- The Priest sat in the ruins. He ran his fingers on his chair. "I watched the slayer in battle last night, Lily. He's strong for a beginner. I can already tell he's going to be a problem to us." Lily looked at her leader with a smirk. She worshipped him. "Do you suggest we get some big guns out? I remember some vampires who were part of the civil war that owe you." Lily walked over to the satisfied vampire. He patted her on the head. "Yes, bring them to me. Tell them that I require a dead slayer, or I will torture them for their failure." The Priest leaned back in his throne chair. He could taste an apocolypse arriving soon. ---- Brandon walked down the dark streets, bored. He had been out for awhile, and was not enjoying the loneliness. Something was following him. He could feel something watching him. Brandon walked a little faster down the abandoned street. He was trying to not look suspicious, but he couldn't help himself. Brandon got to the corner and ran into a stranger. They both landed on the ground. "I am so sorry!" The guy said apologetically. Brandon got off the ground. "It's okay, really. It's my fault. I was speed walking, and we know how dangerous speeding is." Brandon tried to be as humorous as possible. As he looked at the stranger, he recognized him. It was the quaterback of the football team. The popular guy that even Nasia couldn't get to go steady with her. Brandon let a little smile out. "You're Luke, right?" Brandon said awkwardly. Luke looked at Brandon. "Yeah, do I know you?" He asked unaware of who Brandon was. There went that crush. "It doesn't matter. It's whatever." Brandon admitted leaving the street. Luke chased Brandon down. "Wait, I didn't mean to offend you!" He stammered. Brandon kept walking. "Why are you even out here this late?" Luke gave Brandon a annoyed look. "I'd ask you the same question." Before the two could continue the arguement, two vampires hopped out. "We've been waiting for you, slayer." The vampires jumped at Brandon and Luke. Brandon threw one at the street light. Brandon kicked the other vampire, knocking him to the ground. "I'm really not in the mood for this." The vampire jumped up and pushed Brandon back. Brandon flew into the other vampire's arms. Brandon struggled to get out. ---- Luke finally got off the cold ground. He watched the vampires holding Brandon. Luke jumped up and tackled one. Brandon finally felt himself get released. He cartwheeled over to a tree and broke a pointy stick off. "Now I'm getting even for the unfair disadvantage." Brandon stabbed the vampire in the chest. The other vampire watched as him comrad died. "You killed my brother, bitch! You're going to die for that, but not yet!" The vampire threw Luke off him and left the scene. Brandon helped Luke up. "Are you okay?" Brandon asked worriedly. Luke smiled, "I think you have some explaining to do." Luke walked off with Brandon. ---- The following day, Brandon walked with his friends down the school hall. "So Luke, the quaterback of the football team knows your identidy, and is gay..." Ellie dropped her mouth open, "Poor Nasia, there goes her chance at homecoming queen." Ellie retorted. Brandon gave Ellie a look. Ellie smirked a little. "This isn't about Nasia. Luke knows I'm the vampire slayer. Imagine how angry Tyler's going to be when he finds out that someone else knows my secret." Brandon sat down in the courtyard on the stone bench, "Hopefully he'll be happy that my social life isn't a total bust." ---- Brandon stalked through the foggy grave yard with Tyler. "He knows you're the slayer. Why don't we go ahead and add it on Facebook as your job? I'm sure the whole state would be pleased to know about your destiny!" Tyler proclaimed. Brandon clenched his teeth. Before Brandon could defend himself, the other vampire that attacked Brandon the other night appeared. "It's time for payback, bitch." The southern accented vampire bellowed. The vampire punched Brandon in the face. Tyler punched the vampire, but it did minimum damage. "You took my brother, I'll take your watcher!" The vampire grabbed Tyler. Tyler struggled to escape. Brandon flipped up from the soggy grass. "Hey, redneck! You have a bone to pick with me, not him. So fight me!" The vampire turned around and looked at Brandon. He hesitated, "My master won't be pleased if I fight you." Brandon flipped over the tombstone blocking his way and kicked the vampire. Brandon pulled his wooden stake from his blue jean jacket and stabbed him. Tyler rubbed his head because he was dropped to the ground. Brandon helped him up. "Everything is okay! I still managed to save the day." Tyler rolled his eyes, "We need to figure out who sent this vampire." ---- The Priest pushed himself out of his chair. Lily entered his chamber with a frown. "Sir, they failed." The Priest looked displeased. He didn't turn around to look at Lily. He just stood staring the other direction, "I figured they would. It's okay. I guess if you want it done right, you have to do it yourself." the Priest turned and looked at Lily, "So I guess it's up to us to handle the slayer. Category:Blog posts